De amor no se muere
by angelmex
Summary: Una carta llega a las manos de Sakura, una carta que expone las razones del por qué no se puede 'morir de amor' pero sí de hambre. SasoSaku


_**Naruto**_ _le pertenece a_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Espero y sea de su agrado_

 **De Amor No se Muere**

18 de diciembre de xxxx, S _unagakure_ , distrito 35.

Para la _Srta. Sakura Haruno_.

Perdona, ya no sé por qué estoy triste ni por qué el dolor se va tan rápido de mi pecho y de mi garganta. Recuerdo haberte dicho que tu ida me había dejado triste e inútil, que tu falta dañaba mis funciones más básicas, y que mi tremenda necesidad de ti me había dejado como vil muñeco desechable –de esos muñecos que tanto te gustan. Si no mal recuerdo, cuando te separaste de mi regazo sentí una inmensurable hambre, mi estómago se estremecía por comer, se sentía tan vacío y tan liviano como si una bala de cañón hubiese travesado mi delgado cuerpo y dejado un gran hueco por estómago, se sentía tan extraño que aun a pesar de tener hambre, nada quería yo comer, ni un bocado de dulces labios de quienes venden su cariño en las calles, ni las más deliciosas caricias de una fina prostituta y mucho menos tenía ganas de morder y beber las exquisitas premisas de un nuevo amor que promete olvido, tú olvido; no tenía hambre de otro platillo, sólo quería tus labios ácidos, tus muy bruscas caricias y, por supuesto, morderte ahí en tus muslos y pasar mi lengua entre aquella primicia del amor y tragar una vez más tu extraño sabor. Tenía ganas de comerte, pero nadie repite el mismo platillo ni en el mejor restaurante y eso me consolaba y me frustraba. Sí, era una sensación un tanto extraña, me sentía hambriento pero si no comía de tu carne y probaba tus caricias yo no comería, mejor me acostumbraría a esa sensación problemática, esa sensación de padecer hambre cuando tengo ganas de ti y olvidarme de ti cuando olvide que tengo hambre de cariño, tú cariño, tú cuerpo y feminidad.

Perdóname, pues sólo sufro de amor cuando recuerdo que de amor tengo hambre.

Es cierto que los hombres se pueden morir de hambre, pero morir de amor ¿eso es posible, querida? ¿Se puede morir de amor, mi amor? Han pasado semanas desde que nos separamos, yo en contra y tú a favor; han pasado muchas horas y días sin que pruebe algo de cariño y afecto, han pasado muchas noches sin dormir contigo a mi lado, y por ello insisto, ¿se puede morir de amor? Porque si es posible, amor mío, quiero que sepas que aún no he muerto -¿será por mi terquedad de mal amante el que no me permite morir por necesidad de tu amor?–, que aun respiro, dolosamente pero aun así respiro, muy a pesar de que cada suspiro se va mi vida y se convierte en otro, muy a pesar de que en cada exhalación ansío tu aliento con el mío; quiero que sepas que a pesar de que ya no sonrío puedo tratar de decir que estoy bien, aunque tú sabes que sonreír no era lo mío, pero porque era yo tan tuyo que cuando sonreías tú me contagiabas esa alegría y mi rostro, sin querer, te imitaba. Necesito que lo sepas, aún no he muerto de amor, si es que se puede morir de amor, quiero que lo sepas sólo para que te des cuenta de mi terquedad de aun querer tenerte y seguir amándote o tal vez quiero que te des cuenta de que mi hambre y necesidad de amor sólo son cosas que olvido por hoy, y mañana, al despertar sin tenerte a mi lado, recuerdo el por qué me lamentaba y lloraba al tratar de conciliar el sueño.

Entérate de una vez, mi amor, el por qué aun no muero de amor como aquellos personajes trágicos de alguna obra de un dramaturgo y poeta loco, para que, así, tú decidas perdonarme hoy y olvidarme mañana.

Que no te sorprenda lo que digo, simplemente no creo que el hombre pueda morir de amor; algo tan banal en la vida del hombre, lo patético que hace al hombre actual ser hombre; _amor_ , qué concepto tan maldito. No necesitamos de amor, querida mía _, nos necesitamos unos a otros;_ pero no creo poder profundizar más allá de esta idea, no es que no haya más que decir, sino que hay tanto que no sé cómo expresarlo, no obstante, en simples palabras te digo sólo lo más importante: nadie quiere amor, pero indudablemente lo tendremos mas como si fuese la mugre que se nos pega en las mejillas y en los pechos descubiertos en una calle sucia, y siendo sincero, nadie quiere estar sucio o simplemente nos mostramos indiferentes a ello, pero entonces, ¿qué clase de amor es el que se desea? Ninguno, querida, ninguno. El amor no es deseado ni querido, lo que queremos es su manifestación.

¿No te bastó mi simple y no-requerido amor? ¿Qué podía yo ofrecerte de éste? Me desplegaba como hoja de papel, me desdoblaba a donde tu ibas, me desdoblaba en ser yo un escorpión –un ponzoñoso ser que se esconde en la oscuridad o en los rincones donde tú, una linda pajarita, no se atreve a andar–, me desdoblaba en una mariposa, dócil y tonta, que es atacada por las manos rudas de quien lo trata de atraparme en vuelo… ¡amiga mía, era cazador y cazado! Buscaba yo hambriento tus carnes, pero a la vez buscaba el asiento tranquilo de tu pecho para ir allí a dormir y ser protegido por tus encantos de mujer, de madre.

Tenía hambre de ti, tenía necesidad de ti. No quería que mi amor fuese aceptado, quería ver que tanto cariño tú me tenías y cuanto afecto yo podía darte a cambio. Por esa razón, mi querida Haruno, te vuelvo a repetir que el hombre de amor no se muere porque, en sí, el amor no se dá; pero la manifestación de éste cuando se presenta al exterior es prueba de ello, pero honestamente ¿a quién le importa si esas pruebas no son lo suficiente veraces para decirte lo que realmente se siente? Tú deseas pruebas de un cariño que no se vende ni se regala, tú me pediste lo que como pobre y patético hombre no puede darte…

Porque sólo tengo amor que se ha adherido a mi pecho, un amor que no presenta síntomas más que el decirte un sin fin que te necesito, que te quiero, que te adoro, que me comas como yo quiero comerte a ti.

Entonces, perdóname, yo realmente lo lamento, porque yo de amor deseo morir, pero mi amor perdura y cambia y a veces se olvida, y se olvida cuando la boca piensa en poesía, no obstante se vuelve insensata de tanto no comer, olvida el sabor y entre la saliva recuerda lo dulce que son tus besos. Besos que ahora desea mi boca. Olvídate, pues, de olvidar o desear poesía, de salir de mis labios ya que ahora lo único que buscan es el contacto con los tuyos, desahuciados a mendigar por siempre las pruebas de amor, un amor que nadie realmente quiere.

No te rías cuando leas esta carta, porque ahora mismo mi pecho y mi mente se pelean desesperadamente: uno quiere olvidar, otro quiere amar más; y es que mientras más te olvido, más te recuerdo con mayor intensidad. ¿A quién, dime, debo obedecer si obedeciendo a ambos sufro de hambre y de algarabía pues tengo aun la esperanza de que probaré otro bocado tuyo? Soy infeliz cuando pienso que está bien olvidarte, pues recuerdo que muero de hambre, y soy feliz, a pesar de que no soy un hombre de fe, en que tú recordarás que también tienes hambre de mí. ¿A quién debo desobedecer? Porque en cada minuto que pasa, pienso que la solución es darle fin a esta cuestión. Sí, el suicidio –qué idea más maravillosa–, asesinarme, ponerle fin a mi vida por mis propias manos y no por esta necesidad que nunca pedí, pero no te confundas, porque esto no es morir de amor. Si el suicidio es una opción, que sea vista como la opción de desesperación de no poder elegir lo que se tiene que elegir, que sea una opción de salvación, pero que jamás sea vista como la prueba de que sí se puede morir de amor, porque eso, querida mía, es ridículo. No seré ese personaje que decide poner fin a su vida porque el amor le ahoga o lo asfixia, porque su amada se fue y ahora él no tiene más que morir para dejar de sufrir por la falta de ésta. La falta de esa persona es una prueba que ese amor que tanto juró no fue más que una manifestación fantasma, irreal y vacilante, esa manifestación no fue más que una acción; porque el amor que juró ella se lo quedó, y este personaje dispuesto a tomar su vida con sus manos no fue otro más que juró amor y sólo lo manifestó, amando solamente esas manifestaciones que se intercambiaban, y ahora, sin recibir las manifestaciones que ella le proporcionaba –y recordando que el hombre que es un animal de costumbres– , se siente estúpido y sinsentido, necesita de algo, y al no poder tenerlo decide mejor matarse a sí mismo. Patético y ridículo, él nunca amó a quien juró amar, amó simplemente sus superficiales manifestaciones que rápido cambian, pero el amor jamás se fue, porque jamás existió. Por estas razones, morir de amor es imposible y, hasta cierto punto, estúpido; por ello, yo no moriré de amor, y te pido perdón, pues si he de escoger el suicidio que sea no por amor, que sea por mi desesperación de no desear tu olvido y tu regreso, mi hambruna desenfrenada que busca comerte, tanto cuerpo como el amor que escondes, como esencia, en tu pecho. Recuérdalo, aun no moriré de amor, mi amor jamás morirá ni cesará, mi amor permanecerá y simplemente tendrá que vivir y morir cada día e instante… sufriré, sí, pero no hay más que soportarlo y cargaré sobre mis hombros el cariño que tú despreciaste, ya que tú sólo buscaste engañosas manifestaciones.

Confórmate ahora con lo que te puedan ofrecer, devóralo todo sin educación ni etiqueta, ya que esas manifestaciones siempre cesan, cariño mío. Te deseo que recuerdes, si es que una vez lo hiciste, tu amor hacia a mí y mueras lentamente, como yo, de hambre, necesidad. Acepta las caricias de los otros hombres, devora y chupa lo que puedas; disfruta, pues, lo que puedas del amor que te venden en las calles, en puestos de revistas, en las tiendas prestigiosas donde los ricos gustan mostrar su petulancia, en la desabrida poesía de idiotas, en los libros que te dicen cómo amar… no, sino más bien, a cómo manifestarlo y cómo entregarlo. "Ama" desenfrenadamente, siguiendo esas guías de amor que te dicen que te ames primero a ti misma y, lo que te sobre de ese amor, lo entregues a quien se desdobla en partes para ofrecértelo todo.

Sufre, pues; eso te deseo, sin olvidarme, y debidamente decírtelo, que aun a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, te quiero, te necesito, y tengo mucha hambre de ti, una hambre que olvidaré mañana y que recordaré al día siguiente.

 **Pdta.** : Este día, curiosamente, he despertado con mucha hambre de ti, y si te llego a encontrar por allí donde tú te escondes, ten por seguro que yo he de comerte.

 _Como manifestación de mi amor y prueba de ello,_

 _Akasuna no Sasori._

Leyó la carta en voz alta, sentada en el borde la cama, meneando intranquila los mechones de su cabello rosado. Mordió su labio inferior y con la mano temblando tiró la carta al suelo para después ponerse de pie e intentar ir por su teléfono móvil, pero todo plan quedó imposibilitado cuando desde el pasillo de su departamento escuchó los lánguidos pasos de un hombre acercarse a su puerta. Miró la carta aterrorizada, mientras que trastabillaba en busca de un objeto que le pudiese funcionar para defenderse de aquel enfermo de amor que venía en busca de saciar su hambre con su carne.

Los pasos se hacían más audibles en todo el pequeño departamento, Sakura aun buscaba ofuscada algo para poder defenderse. Las lágrimas de desesperación empezaron a brotar y rodar por su rostro compungido de terror.

Alguien llama a la puerta, él siempre estuvo a expectativa, porque la carta que llegó a las manos de Sakura había sido hoy y la fecha de la carta era este mismo día, se supone que él estaba lejos de esta ciudad.

La puerta se abre.

Sakura trata de armarse de valor, encuentra y toma el gas-pimienta que escondía debajo de su cama y abre la puerta de su cuarto para poder encontrarse con el remitente de aquella carta. Camina despacio y con el corazón en una desenfrenada marcha; se acerca a la entrada donde ahí lo esperaba un pelirrojo de ojos caoba que la miraron sin muestra de emoción alguna, cansado y un tanto frustrado. Podía adivinar a simple vista que el joven titiritero no ha comido ni dormido bien estos días.

\- Odio esperar. – dice él, sentándose en el sillón de la pequeña sala. Ella esconde el gas-pimienta y se acerca lentamente a su lado, expectante de cualquier movimiento por parte del pelirrojo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Esto es allanamiento de morada. – trata de decirlo con seguridad.

\- Qué hostil… - él manifiesta, Sakura traga su saliva con dificultad.

\- ¿A qué has venido? – se arma de valor, y la pregunta sorprende a Sasori, tanto que hace que la miré en silencio, ¿conmocionado? – Dime, Sasori, ¿a qué vienes aquí si lo nuestro ya acabó? No podemos volver al pasado. – Sakura se prepara mentalmente de que él podría atacar en cualquier momento, pero al mismo tiempo Sasori vuelve su mirada a ningún lugar en específico para después sonreírle amargadamente.

\- ¿Es que no sé escribir, razón por la que no entendiste nada? O es porque en sí, lo que he escrito no tiene ningún sentido para ti. – dijo con pretensiosa pero apacible voz, observándola directamente a los ojos. Sakura trató de responder, no obstante Sasori se volvió hacia ella de un salto, cayendo sobre ella, golpeándola al instante contra el suelo, tomando su brazo izquierdo para así quitarle la gas-pimienta, apresando sus piernas contra las de él y contra el suelo, logrando así manipularla completamente, y sonriendo al instante en que ella le volvía la mirada llena de terror. – Sakura, creo haber sido muy claro en la carta. De amor no se puede morir, pero de hambre sí…

Ella lo observó directamente con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- Y por lo tanto, hoy te he de comer.

 **FIN**

Cualquier corrección por algún error de redacción u mala ortografía está bien recibido :D

Se supone que iba ser un fic melancólico y muy romántico, pero creo que hasta yo estaba a la expectativa de algo más que palabras melosas y juegos de palabras. Esto pretendía ser un tipo de secuela de _Pintando ángeles que muerden_ , pero al final hice algo muy distinto, pues aquí ellos tuvieron una relación sentimental un tanto disfuncional.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, mi forma de escribir no es buena (ni a mí me gusta), pero estudio filosofía, ahí el por qué xD Ustedes juzgarán.

¿Review? ¿mano ayuda? ¿tips? ¿duda? ¿opinión sincera y sin tapujos?

Adiós~


End file.
